Edward and Bella's New Year's
by Twipen
Summary: One-Shot. Happy New Years with Edward and Bella! Edward brings a guest, Tanya, Bella has her own, Jake. M for language and Lemon. R&R. CP/OOC/AH/HEA.


AN/ T=SM

One-Shot/OOC/AH/M for language and Lemon-so if you can't stand the sting, move out of the way!/longer AN bottom

* * *

**Edward and Bella's New Year's**

**Bella**

_Youcandothis Youcandothis Youcandothis..._

"Heyyyyyyy!" I exclaimed keeping my own eyes focused on the first set of eyes that captured my interest.

_Golden... Oh thank God Esme-- I knew there was a reason I loved her so..._

My peripheral vision took in at least thirty more sets of orbs in the festive and expansive living room but, I couldn't look away and see who else was here... not yet anyways.

"Bella! You're home! Come here sweetheart!" she all but screamed. Immediately she made her way to me and I noticed the tears before she was able to hide them.

I backed off of her and reprimanded her right away, my theater elective in senior year of High School paying off, "If you keep that shit up I am so leaving right now!" I looked to my right and said, "Come on Jake! We are leaving!"

"Don't you dare?! I'm not crying! See?!" She said while wiping her cheeks.

I smiled at her letting Jake know that he could have a seat and that I would be back.

Our hug started off sweet and loving. Her hands trailing down my face capturing the memories in her eyes. But my need of her motherly love and understanding soon made my hands clutch at her sweater like a lifeline hanging from a cliff. She took notice of my desperate attempt to look nonchalant and quickly pulled me out of the living room, yet again rescuing me from myself, and into the kitchen.

Realizing that I no longer had an audience I slid off of her and held on to the counter.

"Here-- water sweetheart..." She said handing me a bottle out of nowhere.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her hand; but before I took a sip I said, "Don't you have anything stronger, Esme? I really need something strong--"

She ignored me taking a peak inside the oven first and then answering me later, "Yep! But before I give you any alcohol-- I am going to need you to make conversation with the rest of your friends and family out there... Deal?"

I nodded.

Then I realized that the kitchen wasn't empty. It held what looked to be a chef; _the funny looking hat gave it away_, and four servers.

"Are you ready to make your second entrance?" She asked.

I shook my head at her and I waited.

She made to walk out of the kitchen not noticing my hesitation, but after realizing that I wasn't ready to leave yet, she huffed, "My son is not here yet. Better?"

"Much--" I said rolling my eyes, putting the bottled water down and plastering a smile to my face.

"You look lovely sweetheart." She finished stepping away from me and then closer again.

We snaked hands together and as soon as we were in close proximity to the noise from everyone in the room Esme made our presence known. Someone I would love to kill right now turned off the music making the inevitable that much more bone-crushing "This is my adoptive daughter, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, for those of you who do not know her she is currently _single_." She looked over at Jake and said pointing towards him, "Don't mind him. She is single until he puts a ring on it-- _right_?" I looked at the room and noticed all the familiar faces smiling back at me. I also noticed a lot of _eyecandy _in the room and hoped that they were all _doctortobe; _and more importantly not deterred by Jake, he was scary looking because of his size, but he was my best friend. Esme continued, "Oh! But please call her Bella. She will rip your throats off if you call her _Isabella_. As a matter of fact my life is most likely now in danger since I have said _Isabella _now for the _second_ time. _Third!_" And they all laughed with her of course, she was pure enchantment.

I smirked at her and made it known that I was saying something to her in privacy; I brought my hand to cover my moving lips and whispered in her ear, "Nice going Esme. Why don't you just give me a sash to wear that spells out, _'Fuck Me--- please... Please... No really-- PLEASE!!!'"_

Esme laughed out loud and continued on to finish her speech, "Bella has pardoned me. I may live another year!"

Our audience clapped and cheered her on; Esme was always a very graceful host. Thankfully the music came back on and Carlisle came to rescue me, "Bella? You look stunning! So beautiful-- I am so glad you came." And with that he gave me his fatherly affection, a hug and a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm glad to be here. And again I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Christmas."

With a swipe of forgiveness from his hand he immediately sashayed me to the corner of the room where there was a huge display of liquors. _Just what I needed, he knew me so well. _

"Keys?" He asked before I could ever muster a syllable of my request.

I shrugged and said, "I took a cab Carlisle--"

"Really? Okay-- Well let me take your luggage... Are they outside?"

I hated to do this, but no way was I going to stay in this house. I had promised myself that not only was I not going to get drunk this New Year; but that I was going to go back to my bed at exactly 12:01. With Jake in tow of course.

This will be easily maneuvered since I rented a room at the Bed and Breakfast conveniently located exactly one and a half miles away from the home that I grew up in after my parents died in a tragic car accident when I was ten years old.

At exactly midnight, I would give my adoptive parents a kiss and a hug and then _Goodriddance-- Bella OUT!_

I looked at Carlisle and he had a knowing frown on his face. He had acquired a few wrinkles since I saw him last and I didn't like it. If he was getting old then I could only come with the conclusion that I was too.

Funny how when you're fifteen, you want to be eighteen.

Then when you're eighteen, you want to be twenty one.

And now that I'm twenty-two, all I want to be is ten again.

Ten, to say goodbye to my parents.

And ten, to have opted out from being adopted by my parents best friends in Forks Washington and to instead have chosen to move with my uncle Aro in Italy.

Not that Aro would have made a better parent or that he even wanted me to begin with, because I'm sure he didn't. As a matter of fact I've never heard from him since the funeral and the lawyers drew the paperwork for my adoption to the Cullen's.

It was all because of him.

Edward...

It was _all_ because of him. _All _the regrets that I really didn't even regret.

It was because we were already best friends when my parents died.

It was because he was the only one to comfort me at night when I couldn't sleep. He kept my secret from Carlisle and Esme. Every night for seven years he slept in my bed with me and then quietly left my side before his parents ever found out where he had been.

I realize now that he saved my life. Surely I would have either been a drug addict by now taking sleeping and anxiety pills just to get by through the days, or I would have probably slowly drifted into a hypnotic state of insomnia.

Either way, I don't think I'd be the person I am today.

"I'm staying at Newton's Carlisle. I rented a room there." I said with a tint of chirpiness to stifle his retort _of 'why's' _and then I quickly ordered a drink.

He pulled his hand to my shoulder and hugged me tightly not questioning my motives, still he whispered, "Don't tell Esme unless you absolutely have to. Okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my head again.

Before I even knew he was gone, I heard "_Bitch!" _to my right and "S_lut!" _to my left. I immediately smiled to myself as the bartender handed me my drink and decided to ignore them.

"Thank you kind Sir." I took a sip of my exaggerated huge hurricane glass filled with the sweetness from the blackberry and banana liqueur and the sourness of the pineapple, orange, and lemon juice taste of a well made Rum Runner and I smiled back at him, "Mmmm! Perfect! I'm going to need another one in a few! Keep them coming like this and I'll be sure to tip you very well later in the night my new friend!"

"She's right you know, Bella here was voted 'Most Enthusiastic Blow' in her senior year." Alice bounced to my right no longer being able to hold herself still for another second.

I ignored her of course and turned to my logical old friend Rosalie and said, "Why is it that we don't call it a job again...?"

She smiled at me and turned to Alice. I mirrored her eyes and I too turned to Alice. All three of us shouted over the music still running in the background, "BECAUSE IT GIVES US JOY! BLOWJOY!"

They were careful to hug me and not ruin my dress. Thankful as I was that they were able to tell that it was expensive and more so that they knew how much I had to have spent on it, or better _owe_ for it. They hugged my arm that was not busy holding my three pound drink and we popped kissed just like we use to when we were kids.

I of course being the one to only ware one shade, gloss; tapped my lips together to mix in Rosalie's candy apple red and Alice's hot pink. And now I had some color!

All three of us stayed close to the bar as Alice and Rose replayed the same questions that were asked three days ago in numerous text messages.

"So why couldn't you come up for Christmas again?"

I huffed, "Jake was sick." I said bored. "And besides aren't you sick of me already... We saw each other for Thanksgiving?"

Alice looked over to where Jake was sitting, "He looks fine to me."

"Yep he's good now. He had a small flu is all."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Enough talk about the dog! Edward has a bigger bite than him! Are you ready to see him? It's been a while--?"

I smirked, "Why do tell old calendar Rose-- how long has it been? Have you been keeping track? Is Emmett not keeping you satisfied enough that you have this need to mingle into my life? Because if you like I can sneak in a roofie in his drink and you can play with his stick all night long."

Alice's face was the vision of smug, nodding and jumping up and down in approval. How she managed to never break a heel was beyond me.

Rose's smile told me that I had not calculated what dirt she could have come up with. So she retaliated with a weak, "Oh we know you are having sex Bella. It's just that you need batteries for it and where's the fun in that?"

I nodded my approval and continued to add, "Yeah well, I don't have to feed it, don't have to talk to it. Hell I have rechargeable batteries, so it's really not a recurring expense even. And let's not forget I don't have to tell it to go wash it before he puts it in my mouth!"

"Touché!" she said as all three of us clicked our glasses approvingly.

Alice, "Have you met Tanya? Edward's new girl?"

I filled my mouth with more of my drink before I could answer her. What I really wanted to do was spit the contents in her face and act all innocent like _'ohhh noooo I'm soooooo sorrrrryyyyy Alice--' _but I didn't. Not because I didn't want to, but because my drink was that good. And... I knew her long enough to know that she didn't mean anything bad by it. As a matter of fact she probably had a plan beyond the satirical tone-- I know she did because her smile and the gleam in her eyes were all too evident. She thought I might bite her bait and go into some kind of questioning _jealousy _mode. Sure I wanted to know about _Tanya_, but Hell would have to freeze over before I ever asked anyone, less her.

So I shook my head from side to side and smiled broadly, "I hope that they are happy as Heathcliff and Catherine--" and then I asked, "Where's Emmett and Jasper by the way?" I questioned realizing that they were always glued to my old friend's hips.

"They are picking up Edward from the airport as we speak." Alice said and then retrieved her phone from a pocket inside her pants. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear... They are five minutes away." She finished.

"Oh JOY!" I said quickly turning to request another drink. As soon as I was happily drinking my second glass I excused myself with an "If you ladies will excuse me-- I must see to the handsome man that is currently drooling just looking at me."

They looked over at Jake and smiled before turning back to me.

But instead of Jake I decided to mingle with the crowd.

I was on my way to say hello to Angela and Ben. I saw them talking hand in hand earlier while I was being introduced by Esme and I really wanted to say hello. I knew them from High School. We graduated the same year, but with them staying in Seattle and me going to California we drifted apart.

But before I reached them a very attractive man smiled and blocked my pass.

"Hello _Bella--_" He said. His voice was smooth but what caught my eyes was actually his. They were so blue and intense it was almost chilling.

"Hi. And you are?" I said shaking his hand that he had extended before he spoke his name.

"I'm James. Dr. James Reilly." He finished.

Ahhh. There were sure to be enough of those here tonight, I expected it. But not so young. He had to be no more than twenty-five.

"Mmmm. Okay. Well. Would you prefer me calling you James or Dr. Reilly?" _Yes I was flirting... so what?_

With his eyes glued to mine, which by the way I appreciated, he said, "James for now. We could play titles later--" He said and then smoothly took a pull off his drink.

I nodded in understanding the innuendo but inside I was screaming _'fatchance!'_

As if the good young doctor had a sign that read _'Stay Away' _Jake was by my side and I could swear I heard him growl under his breath. He relaxed under my arm as I brought it to his back and we walked away with my departure, "Nice to meet you Dr. Reilly." I saluted with my retreating back to him.

After walking across the room I turned to Jake again and said, "I'm just going to say hello to some old friends. I'll be back."

This time I walked straight to Angela and Ben and we quickly fell into a light and welcoming conversation.

Not long after, I could hear the commotion behind me. _He--_ was here. And I did everything in my power not to turn and look for _him_.

_Men--_

"Oh look Edward is here! And he brought Tanya. Excuse me." Ben said to both Angela and me.

I nodded with what had to be the questioning frown of the century and watched his withdrawal but stopped short before my eyes found _him._

So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Is Tanya a Porn-Star?"

Angela quickly began to laugh and her laughter was so intense clutching her stomach and sides that I had to follow with her.

"Seriously? Like Ben just ran off to see her;" I realized my words and quickly tried to recover, "I meant-- well he went to see Edward of course, but then he mentioned her and well--" _Shit!_

"It's okay Bella. I like her too. She's so sweet. You'd like her too I'm sure. And I wouldn't know if she's done porn or not. My Dad is a minister. Remember?"

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Angela! I didn't mean anything by it-- I swear." well there goes another girlfriend.

"Stop! You are being silly now. Come on, I'll introduce you." she said.

I smiled and made sure to put up the fakest smile possible, "I don't think so. But you go ahead. I need another drink."

She walked away and I chanced to turn around nonchalant before walking back to the small bar. Of course my eyes moved on their own and like two brown magnets they landed on the nearest green magnets in the room.

His--

Edwards...

_Aaaaaahhhhhh Beatifullllllll..._

**Edward**

It was all I wanted for Christmas. _Bella._

But she didn't come. So for the first time in my entire life Christmas lunch sucked and Christmas dinner was excruciatingly painful.

I know the only reason why she didn't come was because of me. Last year I went too far and pushed too many buttons at once. All because I was an impatient and selfish man. And hell if I'll deny that I've changed much.

I'm still impatient, _'I want her to be mine. NOW!' _

And very much selfish _'At any cost.'_

When she came to live with my parents and me it was as if God himself had handed her to me. I instantly fell into the big brother mode although we had been best friends since we were toddlers. I betrayed that trust though as soon as puberty hit. I still slept in the same bed with her so that she could sleep, but I was no longer sleeping. I was watching. More like salivating to her little bed noises and her skin. Summer was my favorite time of the year. During the summer she wore these little shorts and too small tank-tops that...

"Earth to Edward! Yo! Eddie!"

"Don't fucking call me Eddie Emmett! I hate that shit!" I spat from the back seat of his jeep.

"He just got here Emmett, why do you torment him so?" Jasper asked sarcastically. Deep inside he loved it when Emmett called me Eddie, it was like he would get joy from watching me squirm and Emmett boom.

They had picked me up an hour ago from the airport and soon I would be home.

Jasper turned from the passenger seat to stare at me, "What the fuck?!" I said when he started to smile.

"She's here!" he said and kept staring.

_Waitforit Waitforit Waitforit-- _"She's here?" I asked with a grin on my face, I couldn't resist putting it there. Anytime I thought about her I smiled. And somehow unexplainable to me, my body floated to space whenever I thought about her.

He nodded and turned back to face the road in front after smacking Emmett in the head and instructing him to keep his "_Fucking eyes on the road man!"_

Emmett snorted, but his impeccable ability to drive straight never faltered.

Tanya purred next to me bringing me back to the present again, "I'm going to make everything right this time. You'll see." I said low enough to myself so that the guys didn't here me in the front.

As soon as we made it to the door my parents greeted me and Tanya, but soon after I heard a bark coming from a dog and Tanya leaped from my arms and disappeared somewhere inside the house. She was petrified of dogs.

"You guys got a dog?" I asked.

My father shushed me and informed me that it belongs to a guest in the house. I shrugged it off, I knew Tanya would be fine, she could handle herself.

I looked throughout the room trying to find Bella. I scanned the spacious living area like if it was a long and dry desert and Bella was my saviour-- water.

_Fuck! I'm a dead man!_

_Exquisite..._

How could a person change so much in a year. She was the same, yet more_, just more breathtakingly _beautiful-- Her back was to me, but I didn't care as long as my eyes were on her.

I greeted some of my friends, "Hey Edward?" Alice chirped and then gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "See anything you like?"

I nodded; she knew I was still in love with Bella. Nothing would or could ever change that. I just had to let Bella understand that once and for all. And today was going to be that day.

"Bella brought a guy with her." She said turning away from me, I was one stupid motherfucking fish, because I took the bait. "Who?!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Jake." She looked around and asked, "I thought Jasper said you brought Tanya with you?"

I turned back to look at Bella nodding and said, "Some dog ran after her. She's probably hiding in the kitchen or the bathroom.

For whatever reason that was amusing to her because she started laughing at the top of her lungs_. Great-- more attention_. I thought to myself.

As if magic, I looked up and Bella and I found each other in the sea of New Year's guests. As on queue, we couldn't stop gazing at each others eyes before they roamed on their own. I'm not sure where she was looking now, but mine turned to her lips.

Slightly swollen, a little red in them, and simply put perfect.

Her skin was glowing a million spears and I waited for wings that never sprouted, because I was sure that she was an_ Angel_ from above.

Her small fine frame was evident with the revealing cleavage in the front of the dress_. She can't be wearing a fucking bra with that_... The neck line came down to her stomach where I noticed a knot tied in the front. It was short, displaying her beautiful long legs with a matching, yet different shade of blue boots_. My favorite color-- Did she do this for me?_

I didn't realize when I moved from where I was standing admiring her, because suddenly I was standing in front of her. "Happy New Year Bella." I said smiling down at her.

She returned it with a small smile before answering with an, "Not yet Edward."

"Mmmm." I answered in acknowledgement. "Right. Not quite yet." I looked around for this Jake dude that she was supposedly here with and immediately thought, _What a fucking idiot leaving her alone as beautiful as she was, she shouldn't be left alone. Ever._

"So I only hear wonderful things about Tanya. I'd like to put everyone to rest and let them know that she is not all that. Where is she?"

"Well well well. I hear some animosity. Definitely hostility. She's around here somewhere." I said not bothering to look for her anymore. I tried to sound nonchalant, but I know I failed miserably, "I was told you brought a guy with you to our family function, a Jake? I thought--" But I trailed off knowing that she could see right through me. The pain I felt in my heart coming into light.

Her eyes were like an open window. Confusion clouded her features, and-- she-- was-- INFURIATED, "You thought that I wouldn't bring someone to our family functions because we had a deal? We did! And I didn't, Jake is not a guy, he's my fucking dog! How hypocritical of you Edward! Still selfish I see! I hope that you and Tanya are very happy together!" she all but sneered fastly walking away from me.

I wanted to scream a long and loud _'WAIT!' _But I stood frozen. So Jake was _the _fucking dog that was chasing _my_ fucking cat!

And the worse part was that she was also in the misconception that Tanya was a girl.

_And my Bella was jealous..._

I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink but never taking my eyes off of her. She started talking to some pony tail blond kid; I think his name was James that graduated before me from Forks High. My parents knew his parents.

He went to touch her arm but she instinctively stepped out of his touch. I started walking toward them and that's when I saw it. Or should I say Jake. He was bigger than what I had expected. I hadn't seen him earlier, just heard him, but he quickly sat on his hind legs and stared at James who was now frowning at the dog.

Bella quickly made her exit with Jake in tow.

She didn't realize that she was making her way back to me on her way back to the bar.

"Hey there boy!" I said kneeling down and letting Jake inspect my hand for good measure. He sniffed approvingly and then darted his tongue out.

I heard an almost _inaudible _'FUCK' from Bella. She was probably pissed the dog had good taste.

"Alice told me--" But she didn't let me finish. She knew the situation.

"Of course Alice!" She exclaimed "That explains Jake! But still you brought someone here?" The hurt in her eyes was killing me and I was just about to answer her when-- we both turned to look down at Jake who sounded like he was about to attack.

Next Jake barked and ran off, or should I say skidded off and into the hallway, probably after Tanya again.

Bella ran after him to see where he was headed and I followed along. She realized that I was behind her and so she said, "I paid so much money to have him trained, and he runs off for the second time today. And barking of all things, he's not supposed to do that."

I smiled knowing that soon I was going to introduce the instigator.

Sure enough we reached the small den with a large sofa and TV where we had spend too many hours watching movies together and found Jake cornering Tanya.

"Jake! Heel!" she said. "Ahhh, it's a cat... Would you look at that?"

Jake had in fact sat on his hind legs again and so I reached for my cat. "Bella Swan-_Cullen_--" I started, "Meet my _pussy-cat _Tanya."

Her eyes widened when realization hit her and she immediately started to laugh. As always her laughter brought on my own and I placed Tanya back on the floor where she proceeded to run and Jake barked and followed her out.

We both sat on the sofa still laughing until she blurted out _'Alice' _and we knew that we had both been played.

After a while, we quieted down and I asked the only thing I could ask, "How have you been Bella?"

Some things never change. Her face blushed and she looked down giving all her attention to one of her finger nails before smiling and looking back up shyly at me, "Fine. And you?"

"I'm better now." I said. "I didn't get to give you your Christmas present; I've been dying to give it to you."

She grinned at me and it was pure joy, "Why didn't you mail it this year?"

"You'll see why." I teased.

I could tell that she was at the brink of tears. So I said the only thing that would either make the floodgates open or the gates of hell explode. "I should have told you that I loved you everyday. And I will always regret that for the rest of my life."

_Floodgates..._

_~^~ Five Years Ago ~^~_

_Bella and I laid in bed together after making love. Everything was the same, we fit perfect together, we loved each other and always would, she was seventeen and I was eighteen. Tomorrow though everything would change. I would be off to college and she would endure her senior year without me. She was scared and I was petrified. _

_We vowed to talk everyday on the phone, to write letters whenever possible, and to never stop loving each other, ever._

_But sometime after I came home during the holidays everything did change, we changed. We were both different. Still in love, but wiser; knowing that we had to continue living separate life's and knowing that we couldn't keep holding the other back from experiencing existence._

_I always thought that once she graduated she would come with me to Harvard. Her grades were better than mine. It was planned out in my head that we would just fall into the same bubble that I had so gotten accustomed to. But she wouldn't allow my parents to pay her way and she got a full scholarship to California State crushing that dream to peaces. I never told her, I couldn't hold her back. We promised to stay friends, but every holiday that came around we found each other all over again like two magnets. And then afterwards, when reality hit that we couldn't be with each other, we would push away and undo. Become estranged to each other and never showing any signs of regrets. _

_Last Christmas after I took her in the kitchen while my parents slept upstairs I told her that I loved her and that I wanted her to come with me. I only succeeded in pushing her away and detaching what little hope I had of someday really being with her. _

_-- Present --_

I held her as she cried and I kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Mom told me you got a job at Seattle Times. You start in three weeks?" I asked.

She nodded with a sniffle. I got up to get some tissues that were sitting on the shelf that sat wall to wall behind us. I walked over to the door and locked it before sitting back down with her not wanting anyone to come in and find her crying and me holding her.

"Thank you." She said taking the box and wiping her face.

"Do you remember what I told you when I left for college? Word for word Bella?"

She nodded but then shook her head from side to side changing her mind. I knew she did, she just needed me to remind her. And I really didn't mind at all. Because those words could not be truer than right now.

Knowing what I needed, I lifted her arm and she immediately crawled on my lap. I held on to her with all my love and affection, "I said: _'Wherever I was, whatever time of day, know that I will always think of you. I will always love you.' _I told you that _'We belong together. And that we would someday find our way home again.' _I wasn't just talking about the holidays Bella. I was talking about us. The second Mom told me you were moving to Seattle I requested a transfer, I spoke to my parents and I told them that I want to finish my studies here. And-- hopefully attend University of Washington and do my Pre-Med Internship there. I need to be near you Bella. Please tell me I did the right thing. Please tell me we could try to be together Bella. I love you so much."

She pushed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. I instinctively place my hands on her small jaw line and brought her lips to mine. She didn't hesitate to taste me which was part of our most exquisite chemistry. We could kiss for hours and never really stop completely to breathe. I always thought that had we entered a kissing contest, we would win hands down.

But tonight was different. We had too much time apart. And there were too many things unsaid.

Our soft petting became frantic and needy. Both of us warring for dominance that neither of us was willing to give up. I for once needed her to know that she had and always would belong to me. I never gave it a second notice, if she had been with another man in our time apart, it didn't change a thing. She was mine.

_"MINE!" _I said biting the tender skin under her ear that drove her insatiable.

She whimpered under me but quickly followed by a long moan that turned my already hard cock into stone. I hovered over her while she laid under me stretched out in the long sofa.

"Mine!" I said again biting the same spot on the opposite side, reminding her that she had not relented.

She still wouldn't answer but started to remove my sweater along with my undershirt from over my head. Her hands came down to my ass then as she spread her legs under me, requesting my presence where she needed me, "Please--" she sighed, her breathing hitting my hair and making me dizzy with need.

I scooted down and released the knot in front of her dress. Thankfully the skirt part of the dress had buttons that I quickly unfastened because there were only three of them. I sat back on the heel of my shoes and spread her open for me.

"You are so exquisite Bella-- so breathtakingly mouthwatering-- And you'll always be mine Bella. Mine--" I said taking her pebbled peak into my mouth. I sucked hard while administering all my weight back on her. That's how she liked it. I came back up making sure to ground my erection on her center core and I could instantly feel the warmth inside her.

Her breast were tantalizing enough to keep me occupied from just fucking her and be done with my craving. Although by her sounds you would think that she just wanted to be fucked too. I knew better. It was necessary for me to make this about a must have and then a must take.

Her hands never ceased, they flew from my hair to my back to my ass and then finally to her sex. She was so wound up she started to touch herself trying to get herself off. I pulled her hand away from between us and inhaled her scent on it. "You're ready for me." It started off as a question but then came out as a statement.

"I love you Bella." I said brining her hand so that she could feel how fast my heart was beating.

"I've always loved you Edward. Only you. I'm yours." She told me and if my cock wasn't so fucking hard right now I would have cried. She hadn't told me she loved me since last year.

_Would it scare the hell out of her if I asked her to marry me now... _

I didn't have to think about that, she probably would have gotten herself off and then she would have left running the way she came.

Her trembling hands came to my belt and I let her finish there because I really enjoyed having her tits in my mouth and in my hands. I rolled my tongue over each tip over and over until I sensed that she was pulling my pants down. I stopped to help her and my erection sprung free hitting her stomach and splattering some precum on her pelvis.

"Oh fuck that was hot!" She giggled.

I tore the side of her panties instantaneously shutting her up and then the other. The fabric laid under her while I entered her with one finger unrepentant. She arched her back needing more and I was all too happy to oblige her with another one. "You want more baby?" I asked noticing that I was holding my breath.

"More..." She whimpered.

"God Bella? So fucking tight Baby." I said as I started to stretch her with three fingers inside her. Too soon she clenched around them and her face illuminated with her orgasm and I gazed at her with adoration on her ascend and descend. They were both equally beautiful. I sucked all three fingers diligently. I was like an addict making sure not to forgo and waste one fucking drop of her.

I asked for permission coating my cock in her juices at her entrance and she lifter herself to me engulfing the head of my cock in her slit.

I ached to bury myself inside her to my balls, but I knew how tight she always was and not wanting to cause her any pain I painstakingly pushed and then protruded slowly back giving her time to adjust.

My mouth hovered over hers wanting and needing to focus on something else as I took her and claimed her body. She met my thrusts and tried changing it into a faster one, "Hold on baby..." I whispered. "Let me go slow." I insinuated the last word with a deep thrust and I felt her walls tighten around me and all I could do was stay still so that I wouldn't come yet. "You feel so good Baby--"

She made an almost purring like sound in my ear as she pulled on the ends of the back of my hair and then pulled on my back making me crash into her. Both our bodies had a distinct sheen of sweat but at different temperatures, I was slightly cooler than her. Her warmth instantly made me recuperate and I started moving in and out of her more greedily.

I started to pump into her after her calls_, "More Edward-- more. Faster... Fuck! Yes! More--"_

Her walls milked me as her legs trembled around my thighs and I came inside her with four or five forceful streams of my cum with a gluteal grunt that I had never heard in my life. I kept riding her as her orgasm sloped down and until I knew that she had nothing left but a completely satisfied look in her face.

I kissed her smile away turning it into a full out beaming grin that brought a sheen cover to her eyes making them sparkle with the low light in the room.

I climbed off of her removing myself from her warmth; I regretted it right away_, too soon_...

Pushing my cock inside my boxers I sat up and helped her with her dress.

With my shirt still gone and my pants undone I sat her again in my lap and kissed her hands and her arms.

"Have you looked for an apartment in the city yet, love?"

She jumped a little and I massaged her thighs, "Not yet. I'm driving out there tomorrow with Esme. She wanted to come and help me." We moved to be more comfortable. I leaned on the arm rest while she laid sideways on my chest and between my legs. I nodded and hummed for her to continue, "We already looked into some online, so we should find one within three days tops, then I'll fly back to Cal and start packing."

She proceeded to roll on her stomach to lay flat against me and looked up at me. "Bella?" I started_. Impatient and _Selfish "I want to move in with you." she started to say something, but I cut her off, "I can even come now to Seattle with you, I don't go back to school until the 8th. And I can be moved in by February."

She looked into my eyes, "Don't you think that's too fast? Too soon?"

With all the assertiveness that my father taught me I said, "No. I love you. You love me. We belong together. And it will all work out the way it's supposed to. Me and you." I said hugging her shoulders. "Please Bella?"

"God? It has to work." She said to God or herself, I'm not even sure who.

"Alice said so remember?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded and then closed her eyes laying her head on my chest. Where she belonged, in my heart.

* * *

AN/ HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

HA HA HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

This One-Shot is a sort of gift to my good FanFictionatoFriends: Becky, Carrie, Brandi, Kris, Mel, Jacqui, and Kay. And to the many others that have read, reviewed, and alerted my other fics.

So first of all review and add me to your alerts because I think that this One-Shot deserves an epilogue! And I need I-N-C-O-U-R-A-G-E-M-E-N-T!

I'm getting there with Promiscuity; it's just that I got into an accident and am recuperating. Started reading, got some new ideas, must write-must write, must write… And hey RL is strenuous RIGHT?

Don't want to go into detail because my injury is sort of gross. Some of you I've told because I think I was on drugs at the time.

Okay must start drinking now, because I do plan to eat and dance all night, seeing that I still can't sit on my ASS! LOL


End file.
